


I'll protect you

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Punching, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler and Josh are at a mall and some dudes bully Tyler because he's gay. Of course, Josh defends his boyfriend.





	I'll protect you

Tyler and Josh are shopping. They have been in the mall since 11 am. It's 2 pm now, and Tyler is tired and hungry.

Josh wants to go in a store with clothes. He wants a new leather jacket, another one beside his Danger Days one.

"But you already have a leather jacket." Tyler protests.

Josh laughs. "I love this jacket, but I have it since…I don't know…since I'm twenty one years old? Twenty two? I can't remember."

Tyler shrugs. "Alright, but I'll wait outside the shop. I'm hungry. I'll sit down on one of those seats."

He points to a few wooden seats next to a stone scuplture. Josh nods. "It might take some time."

Tyler smiles and points to a small mexican take-away restaurant. "I'll get something to eat."

Josh grins. "Alright." He disappears into the shop and Tyler walks to the restaurant. He orders a burrito. While the man behind the counter makes his meal, Tyler looks around the mall. It's friday, but it's warm outside, so the mall is not very crowded. Tyler sees three guys who look at him. Tyler furrows his brows. One of the guys whispers something to the others and they laugh.

"Sir, your food is ready." The man interrupts Tyler's thoughts and Tyler grabs his burrito and pays. He chooses a seat near the sculpture and sits down. He sets his shopping bags on the floor and starts eating.

Tyler looks at the statue while he chews. It looks like an egg, Tyler thinks. Like a big egg with holes and scratches. He has absolutely no idea what the creator wants to express with his sculpture. Tyler thinks about dragons. Maybe it's a dragon egg?

He hears some laughing and looks up. The three guys snicker and point at him. Tyler stops chewing and watches them. One of them is a big, ginger-head young man, the other one is a quite muscular man and the third one is small with brown hair and a sharp nose. Tyler thinks he looks like a mouse.

The muscle-man grins at Tyler. Tyler takes another bite and decides to ignore them. A piece of meat falls down on his pink tshirt. Tyler picks it up and curses (well, he uses alternative words) under his breath when he sees the stain on the fabric.

He wants to search for a tissue in his pockets of his skinny jeans, but he's wearing his galaxy-leggins today, added by his floral vans and they have no pockets.

He forgets about the stain when he notices a shadow in front of him. He looks up and makes eye contact with the ginger. He's standing in front of Tyler, arms crossed and an evil grin on his face. His friends are standing next to him. They're like a wall.

"Hey, faggot." The ginger says, still grinning like an idiot.

Tyler lowers his gaze and decides to irgnore them. Maybe they leave him alone. He's hurt by the insult, but he's used to it. Some people don't accept gays, and Tyler doesn't care about it, as long as they leave him alone.

"Hey, faggot, I'm talking to you." The ginger says. Tyler doesn't react. The ginger grabs his burrito and throws it on the floor. A mix of meat, beans and tomatoes colores the floor red and Tyler flinches, but refuses to look up. He knows he can't fight them, they're way stronger than him.

The muscle-man grabs him by his collar and drags him on his feet. Tyler gasps. The ginger laughs. "Aw, look how scared he is, the little fag." He takes a step closer and Tyler can smell his breath. "You're disgusting." The ginger spits and the mouselike man giggles like a little girl. "Somebody like you should get locked up in a mental hospital. You're scum, you know that?" There are people watching the scene, but nobody helps Tyler. He has to defend himself.

Tyler bites on his lip. "Leave me alone." He wants to sound intimidating, but his shaking voice proves his fear.

"Fuck you." The ginger hisses and his fist crashes against Tyler's face. Tyler falls down and bangs his head against the wooden seat. His vision is blurry and a sharp pain rushes through his head. He's sure his skull is broken.

"Get off him!" somebody yells. It's Josh and Tyler has never seen him this angry. Josh runs towards the guys and he doesn't hesitate. He grabs the smaller man by his shirt and yanks him aside. Then, he punches the ginger right in the face. The ginger cries out and grabs his nose. Blood starts streaming down his chin. He backs off slowly, but he hasn't the courage to mess with Josh.

"Fuck off." Josh growls and the ginger stumbles backwards. As soon as the muscle-man sees how afraid his friend is, he isn't brave anymore. They turn and leave quickly, still the ginger can't help but yell a few more insults before they leave the mall.

Josh kneels down next to Tyler and grabs him carefully by the shoulders. "Ty…are you alright?"

Tyler sits up slowly and rubs his head. "Yeah…it hurts."

Josh hugs his boyfriend and holds him tight. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Tyler smiles slightly. "It's okay, it'll probably just be a bump tomorrow."

"Do you want to go to a doctor?" Josh asks, but Tyler shakes his head.

Josh sighs. "I'm sorry, I should've stayed with you."

Tyler places a hand on Josh's. "It's okay, it's not like you can protect me forever."

Josh smiles and places a kiss on his cheek. "I love you and I'll try to protect you as long as I can. You're the best thing that could happen to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Tyler smiles, too, and stands up carefully. "Thank you, Josh. I love you too." he sighs. "Let's go home. People are staring and I just want to sleep."

Josh nods, grabs the shopping bags with one and Tyler's hand with the other hand. They walk out of the mall. When they pass by the staring people, Josh stops and looks at them. "Thank you for your help." he says slowly and they people avoid his gaze.

Josh sighs. "Let's go."


End file.
